


Of Mice and Aliens

by hung_drawn_and_quartered



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hung_drawn_and_quartered/pseuds/hung_drawn_and_quartered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a day that started like any other this was not how Zeke had imagined it ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Aliens

Sometimes Zeke wanted to scream. He wanted to scream until he was red in the face, and his throat hurt. The whole world around him in this stupid little white picket fence town was moving to slow. He sold drugs and scoresheets to pass the time. He saved the money up in the half baked notion he'd run away one day.

He couldn't. Not now. Not that he had Casey to look after.

The thing about Casey Conner was that he was like a baby bird, small fragile and dependent. He was also kind of weird to look at, like a chiwawa. Casey had eyes too large for his face, and came to school wearing ill fitting hand-me-downs from older cousins. He was rather pathetic really. The guy scurried around from classroom to classroom, panting over the ice bitch Delilah like most of the mindless morons that occupied the school. Yeah she was freaking hot, in her tank tops and short skirts looking down her pretty little nose at everyone. She knew she was hot and she knew how to use that to her advantage. A C minus in trig, a little conversation after class leaning over Mr Jennings desk, tits pushed up bra peaking out of the top of her cut off tank had her at an A minus.

Zeke hadn't always been immune to Delilah, but he'd learnt his lesson the hard way.


End file.
